A Slushy Adventure
Starting off (Season 1 , Chapter 1) The Story Starts off with Stkhen running through the hallways with chakatan and a bunch of pies with angry mobs chasing them . While running through the hallways . they accidentally went into a portal that was in progress made by Shaden . Stkhen and Chakatan along with a bunch of awesome pies fell in it , only to notice that they were transported to an alternate future . Survive as long as you can(Season 1 , Chapter 2) Chakatan and Stkhen kept on walking among unknown places until they finally found slusher , only to see it broke and destroyed . Chak and Stkhen quickly went in to find survivors , only to find a mysterious red stickman with a Crimson Gaunlet attacking them . Noticing that the mysterious stickman is Alternate Future Vincetick , Chak tries to talk with vince , only for him to reply with : i will invade the present and conquer it as my kingdom!!.' and punched Chak in the Stomach and Chak Flew far away . as Alternate Future Vince rushes to Stkhen . Stkhen dodges most of his attack and tries to counter it , only for vince to activate his new ability : Blazed Slash , Damaging both of stkhen's arm and rendering him unable to lift up his hand . Chakatan comes out in his Striker Form , overpowering Alternate Future Vincetick with his OP speed . Stkhen quickly went in and kick vince as far away as he can. Escape Vince(Season 1 , Chapter 3) Now with Vince on the Chase , Chakatan and Stkhen quickly went back to the Future Slush Tower and finds the Portal . Stkhen and Chakatan quickly goes in it , while travelling Chakatan uses his Energy Beam to destroy the portal rendering Alternate Future vince to Stay in the Alternate Future . Now out of the portal , Chakatan and Stkhen finally finds themselves in the present . After Chak gathers everyone , the duos warns everyone of the Alternate Future Vince's Arrival at late present . Getting prepared(Season 1 , Chapter 4) as Shaden examines the portal's data of time . Chak , Stkhen , Vince and Drew starts training . with no clue how powerful alternate future vince is , they train up to their max while waiting for the result with Shaden .After hours of researching , Shaden found out that in a week Alternate Future Vince will arrive . Chak trains with Khen while Drew trains with Vince . After 6 days , the Fighters will now include two more support fighters : StAlvin and Trializ . The Arrival(Season 1 , Chapter 5) No longer than an hour , Alternate Future Vince Arrived . but not long too , his company also arrived with Alternate Future Stickyle and Stick David . Future Vince orders Alternate Stickyle and David to attack StAlvin and Stkhen . StAlvin tries to battle Stickyle while Stkhen battles David . now with both of the fighters busy , Alternate Vince rushes to Chakatan.Chakatan clashes with Vince , while the scene switches to StALvin battling Stickyle . As Stickyle manages to knock StAlvin into the Air and combo punch him three times , Stickyle got blasted in the back by Drew whom then rushes to Alternate Stickyle and Falcon punch him hard into a building . While Stkhen easily counter-attacks David , punching him 27 times and kicking him 13 times and goes on to grab him by the face on mid-air and slams him head down at the road while immensely and roughly slammed into a building . Clashed(Season 1 , Chapter 6) now with David knocked out the scene switches to an injured Chak . as Alternate Vince keeps on blocking his attacks and then punches him off straight pass two building and landed into an evacuated Slusher . As Alternate Vince tries to Finish Chak off by Jumping far and landing on him with a serious punch . He is then Grabbed in the face by Stkhen in midair and then threw Alternate Vince back into the Land with StAlvin using Frost Fang on him and Drew keeps on Falcon Slashing him . Alternate vince then gets angry , quickly knocking Stalvin out and Punches drew hard sending him pass some trees . Chak then appears at high air about to land down with a punch in his XZERO Mode . and lands with a serious punch clashing with Alternate Vince's Red Rose Punch . It Begins(Season 1 , Chapter 7)Category:Story Chak punches vince in the face following with a stream of blast . only for vince to deflect it back to chak , damaging him . Vince then moves for the finishing move , Chak quickly turns striker and counters him with a back-kick . Drew then comes out in high air and shoots out a wave of blast , scratching vince a little bit . Alternate Vince then jumps high and punches through Drew , while also shocking Present Vince and Chak . With Chak angered , he rushes to vince and combo punch and kick him until leaving a full power blast punch , blasting him into the city with a stream of explosions coming out from the trails . Alternate Vince then fastly comes back with a flaming punch and almost knocked out Chak , Alternate Vince again moves in for a finishing move by blasting him to bits , just in time for Stkhen to use his Thunder Stream ; Blast of Thousand Arms and blasts Alternate Vince Back into the damaged city . Avenger or Hero?(Season 1 , Chapter 8) Chak then suffers the damage from using striker form too much and fall down to the ground , now battle-worn and cant move . it is up for an Angered Stkhen , a shocked Vince and a unshaken Trializ to battle Alternate Vince . Stkhen moves in and attacks Alternate Vince , piercing Altered Vince each second until another Flash Blasted through the portal . The Dark Clouds surrounds it , Alternate TRS has arrived . Shaden tries to deal with him , just to get blasted into grasslands . Stkhen gets into a annoyed state and says: Trializ , hold off Alternate Vince , i will hold off Altered TRS.' and moves into the place where Alter TRS is . The scene moves to a far land , where TRS senses a hollow evil emitting in Slusher . The scene then switches to Stkhen battling Alter TRS . TRS lands some punch on Stkhen while Stkhen also lands some punch on TRS . Alter TRS then pushes him away and uses his Ultimate Move , Stkhen attempts to counter it with his Blast : Thunder God Blast . But painfully fails , and stkhen gets engulfed in the blast . As Trializ and Vince sees another fighters presumed death , Vince gets out of his shock now angered Punches Alter Vince in the face angrily and pushes him back into the city triggering a large explosion while Trializ rushes to TRS and tries to use his Blizzard Cutter . Dual Trouble Coming soon...